The major function of absorbent articles, such as panty liners, sanitary napkins, incontinence guards as well as diapers is to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are thus intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting and otherwise contaminating clothes, bedding or other articles coming in contact with the wearer. Furthermore, the articles are also intended to prevent such body exudates from accumulating on the wearer's skin which, among all, could lead to skin irritations. However, it is difficult to construct absorbent articles that are leaking-proof and fit each and every potential wearer. Another problem with such articles is friction between the article and the skin. Such friction may also cause skin irritation and the problem is particularly significant when the skin is wet.
The problem with leaking absorbent articles and associated contamination and skin irritation problems could be at least partially solved by using lotions and skincare compositions in connection with absorbent products. Such lotions and skincare agents may be added to the skin in order to form a “barrier” so that body exudates do not adhere to the skin. Alternatively, such agents may directly prevent/treat skin irritation by adding skin-friendly lipid formulations and/or anti-bacterial formulations. WO 03/034965 discloses an insert that is intended to be used together with an absorbent article. The insert has a first surface treated with a skincare agent and a second surface impermeable to said skincare agent. Such an insert can be arranged in a flexible way in relation to the absorbent product but it is also more complicated to use several products simultaneously compared to just one product. Moreover, a solution according to WO 03/034965 may also produce more waste.
Similarly, DE-U-201 17 973 relates to tissue which could be used as an insert in connection with diapers. The tissue consists of a fleece material coated with a solid skincare compound. Hence, the subject matter of DE-U-201 17 973 is also more complicated to use for the consumer and leads to more waste as more components are used simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,444B2, describes an absorbent disposable article, such as a diaper, where at least a portion of the liquid-pervious hydrophilic top sheet comprises a lotion coating to reduce adherence of bowel movements to a wearer's skin. The lotion is applied to the top sheet as stripes that are separated by stripes having no lotion. Because the lotion is located on the outside of the article, there is a risk that the lotion layer would come off before the article is worn.
WO-00/124748 presents an absorbent article wherein at least a portion of the article has a skincare composition. The article also comprises a barrier sheet that is treated to reduce migration of said skincare composition.
WO98/24931 discloses an absorbent article having barrier leg cuffs along the edges of said article. At least a part of the leg cuffs are coated with a lotion intended to be transferred to a wearer upon use. Because the lotion is located on the outside of the article, there is a risk that the lotion layer would come off before the article is worn.
US, A, 20030100877 and US, A, 20040043049 both relate to absorbent products wherein a skincare ingredient is included in the adhesive used for manufacturing the products. The adhesive is at least partially dissolved upon release of said skincare ingredient which in turn could lead to reduced strength of the absorbent product.
It is also known to include auxiliary components such as odour control systems in absorbent products. Such absorbent products are described in US, A, 2004/0122387 and US, A, 2004/0127866. These documents disclose several alternatives for odour control. Odours may be absorbed by e.g. zeolites or oxidized by oxidation agents embedded in adjacent to the absorbent core of the absorbent article. In this case, nothing is released from the odour control system. Alternatively, gaseous fragrant substances may be released. Nothing is disclosed about releasing skincare compositions.